


First kiss in the Spirit World

by kittymannequin



Series: In this world or the next [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, light nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: when the light of the Spirit portal fades, they're left with the sight of one another and, truly, there's no sight more beautiful. of course it would be followed by a kiss.-another reupload of an old work
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: In this world or the next [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104662
Kudos: 53





	First kiss in the Spirit World

Light. Colours. Green, blue, purple and yellow reaching as far as the eye can see and so much beyond. Radiance. The sun (or is it the moon?). The wind - wild, free, refreshing. The air – scented and soothing.

“Hey, you okay?” Asami heard the familiar, gruff voice coming from beside her, she tilted her head to the side, following the sound of the voice.

Their eyes met, sparks followed. A million sparks illuminating the air around them, waves and waves of colours, scents, sounds. Bliss.

“Y-yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed,” Asami managed, offering a warm yet distant smile.

“Hmm, yeah. The spirits world is a bit overwhelming,” The tan girl answered, ushering the taller woman to take her hand and walk to the side, “Come. Let’s rest. It’s been such a long walk and we’ve not even eaten. I think this is the most I’ve gone without food in... Well, ever, really.” Tips of her lips curled up in a wild, untamed grin as a chuckle escaped those dark, chapped lips.

“A bit.” Asami’s smile grew wider as she felt the warmth of Korra’s palm pressed tight against her own, tan fingers swirling their way between pale, nimble ones, entwining them together. She felt herself being pulled down and complied, shifting her weight to one leg before she crouched down, following the tan woman.

“Look, over there.” Korra raised her free hand, pointing somewhere far away in front of her.

“Hm?” Asami peered up, her hand still in Korra’s as she settled down beside her, legs crossed in front of her as she followed Korra’s hand with her eyes, wide-eyed at the sight. “Oh, WOW.”

“Mhm,” She heard Korra murmur in agreement, the grip of her hand tightening slightly yet Asami kept her gaze at what seemed to be the most beautiful sunset (or was it sunrise?) she’d ever seen in her life.

“Absolutely beautiful,” She let out in a breathy voice, at a loss for words.

“Indeed,” Korra murmured once more, the grip on Asami’s fingers loosening for a slight moment before Asami felt her hand being lifted and she forced herself to turn away from the sight and look at Korra.

“The most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen,” Korra continued, staring into Asami's eyes, the top of Asami’s hand pressed tight against Korra’s warm, hesitant lips.

Asami’s features softened, her breath hitched and she loosened the grip on Korra’s hand, the warmth of dark lips making her heart beat insanely fast, she turned her hand around and slid it Korra’s cheek, the tan woman leaning into it and finally breaking their gaze, closing her eyes, eliciting a slight frown on Asami’s face.

Asami slid her other hand to Korra’s face, tracing her forefinger over the crease of Korra’s brow, pushing a stray lock of brown hair away from her face, sliding her finger down a pink, tan cheek until her palm rested against Korra’s chin, her thumb reaching for Korra’s lips, tracing the line just beneath it.

“Korra.” Asami murmured, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

The tan woman opened her eyes and met Asami’s gaze once more, her hands both in her lap as she moved them to rest on Asami’s hips, sliding them over the fabric of her clothes gently. “Hmm?” Korra purred.

Asami wanted to say something other than just her name, she wanted to pour her heart out, tell her how much she loved her, how much she still does, how much more she’ll love her tomorrow and the next day and the next. Instead, she glanced to those dark, luscious lips, her tongue darting between her own, wetting them lightly, before her gaze flickered back to Korra's eyes and she leaned in, pulling Korra closer and pressing their lips together, hesitantly, just barely at first and then strongly, surely. Without a trace of doubt. She felt Korra’s lips moving against her own, she felt tan hands slide all around her and the tug that made her inch even closer.

She thought seeing Korra again after three years would be the most beautiful thing ever. She thought seeing Korra come out of the very spirit portal they’d passed through only hours ago would be the most beautiful thing ever. She thought the sunset they’d just witnessed to be the most beautiful thing ever.

The way Korra’s lips moved against her own, the way she felt the world in that kiss – that IS the most beautiful thing ever.

\- - -

Asami never felt more embarrassed in her life. She’d just wanted to feel the water, just wanted to touch the almost golden surface of the lake but as unusual as it may be for Asami Sato, she managed to trip, slip and end up face first in the lake. Not even Korra’s attempt to catch her mid fall stopped the water from pulling her in and swallowing her whole. She emerged soon after, hair splayed down her shoulders, make up slightly smudged and clothes clinging to her.

To say Korra’s breath hitched would be, well, a vast understatement.

“Well we could use a bath, it is kinda hot here...” She remembered Korra mumbling as she set her bag away and took Asami’s when she managed to slide it off her shoulders and let Korra take it and airbend the water away. As embarrassing as it may be, they both needed something refreshing and a bath sounded amazing.

She didn’t count on having to undress. Fully.

She felt her cheeks flush a bright crimson and her heart changed paces within seconds. Nevertheless, she began peeling off layers of clothes and throwing them out on the grass, her gaze never leaving Korra’s.

“You’re just gonna stand there?” She mumbled, a playful smirk playing on her lips, a carefully planned out trick to try and hide her self-awareness. This was the woman she was deeply in love with standing there, right in front of her, staring at her. The woman she’d only kissed for the first time a few hours ago. The woman she dreamt of for years. The woman she’d give her life for. Avatar Korra. Korra. Her Korra.

“N-no. S-sorry. You’re just... Asami, you’re gorgeous.” Korra mumbled before she quickly turned around and toed out of her boots, showing them aside and slipping her pants off, turning around and meeting Asami’s gaze. She then pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing what could easily be the most toned abdomen Asami had ever seen (yep, definitely the most toned), leaving her only in her undergarments. She walked over, sliding down and waterbending ever so slightly as to allow herself to enter the lake with ease.

Asami stared at her. Stared and blinked a few times in astonishment, felt herself lose her breath in awe. Her hands quickly wandered behind her back as she unhooked her bra and began sliding the straps off her arms. She shivered at the look in Korra’s eyes and the shiver obviously spreading through tan shoulders.

Korra’s breath hitched and she reached around herself, pulling at her binding and stopped, feeling Asami lay a hand on hers, taking the bindings.

“I’ll help you,” the pale woman purred, warmth in her eyes.

Korra smiled in return, letting the nimble fingers wrap around her binding as she began turning around to rid herself of them, feeling them loosen with each turn until they fell away and a pair of hands found their way to her shoulders and around them, the warmth of Asami’s breath on her neck and the touch of her lips making Korra’s heart skip a beat or two.

**Author's Note:**

> quick notif for my readers that might not have seen it on my tumblr: i will be restructuring my ao3 profile so the fics that were posted as chapters of one single fic (like prompt fics), will be edited and reposted as standalone fics but as part of a series. i'm doing this because i want to make them more easily accessible for my lovely readers that might want to come back to some fics, so you don't have to go looking for that specific fic through a bunch of unrelated chapters. this will also make it much easier for me to possibly expand on any of the fics, if i ever feel like it/get requests or prompts for it. so expect to see old works (about 70 or so short oneshot fics) reposted as standalones in the coming days. 
> 
> if u wanna know how you can support me and my work, check out my tumblr/twitter @kittymannequin :)


End file.
